The Game
by Lyrics and Music
Summary: They kill. It's what they do. They've got each others backs. It's who they are. They fell in love. That's why they're here. They're playing his game. That's why they won't win. -NarutoIno SasukeSakura- AU
1. Trust

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: Naruto**X**Ino and Sasuke**X**Sakura

Author's Note: Please do enjoy this story.

* * *

**The Game**

- By Lyrics and Music

_They kill. It's what they do. They've got each others backs. It's who they are. They fell in love. That's why they're here. They're playing his game. That's why they won't win._

* * *

**ONE**

_It is April 27th._

_It is 3 A.M._

_Let the games begin._

* * *

**April 27****th**

**3 A.M.**

"Don't you ever get tired?" a jade eyed girl asked, eating a bowl of cereal with cold milk. Wearing silk, white and orange pajamas, she sat upon her own treadmill watching her friend run. It was early in the morning. But to her, it was already late. She was running an hour late. But she didn't care. She would eat her cereal. It was routine. It was set in stone.

"You think too much," the blonde responded. She panted, about to reach her breaking point, but still pushing herself. In a purple tank top and navy blue shorts, the morning air was cool to the touch, soothing her aching legs. "That's why you don't need to run." It was excruciating. But to her, it was too slow. She had been running for hours now. But she didn't care. She would run. It was routine. It was set in stone.

The treadmill was slowing down. The girl began to relax, the tension in her muscles relieved. Throat dangerously dry, she simply swallowed hard, attempting to ease her discomfort. "I might not come back this time." Her friend remained silent. "I'll be gone for a while." The emerald eyes of the girl sitting down dulled for a moment as she stood, setting down her empty bowl on the coffee table. "Remember not to call my cell phone by accident again." The treadmill stopped. The flaxen haired girl laughed heavily. "You could have killed me that time, Sakura."

Ino climbed down from the machine, towel around her neck, sweat dripping down her pale ivory skin. She sat down on the machine, Sakura following suit, sitting next to her. They sat like that for a while. The stillness this early in the morning was perfect. If this was their last moment together, they wanted to savor it. Sakura turned to Ino, smiling sadly. "I would never let that happen," the pink haired girl assured her friend, "I've got your back."

**"Trust me."**

* * *

"You're slow," The onyx eyed boy said. Exhaling calmly, his placid expression complemented the tranquil feeling the early morning brought. His bag was packed. Standing by the door, black dress shirt unbuttoned near the top, he leaned against the door frame. It was time to leave. It was silent. But to him, the air was heavy with words unspoken. He was an hour early. But to him, it didn't matter. He was always early. It was routine. It was set in stone.

"Don't die." The blonde said no more. He was silent. Sitting on the floor, head upon the wall, staring at his friend, he was wearing only a pair of ebony dress pants. This was the only way he knew how to say goodbye. His cerulean eyes appeared to dull a bit. It was silent. But to him, voices were screaming everywhere. He was an hour early. Unlike his companion, he was never early. But to him, it didn't matter. He had to say goodbye. It was routine. It was set in stone.

"I won't." He didn't say anymore. He didn't need to. He had said his farewell. Sliding down the door, sitting on the doormat, he rested for a moment. If this was their last moment together, they wanted to savor it. Words buzzed through the air, messages from one to the other. He picked one out and repeated it over and over again before standing up, ready to leave.

**"Trust me."**

* * *

**April 27****th**

**3 A.M.**

**One year later…**

**Agent: Ino Yamanaka**

**Status: **Active

"On the count of three," she whispered, voice shaking, raising her gun.

Standing across from him, she was crying now, uncontrollably.

He raised the weapon also, pointing in at her, walking closer.

There was no turning back now.

The cold metal brushed her forehead, almost tenderly.

She closed her ice blue eyes, unable to bear the sight of his face any longer. Burning it into the corner of her mind, she seared it into her heart.

This was their last moment together.

**Agent: Naruto Uzumaki**

**Status: **Terminated

**"Trust me."**

* * *

**Agent: Sasuke Uchiha**

**Status: **Active

"It'll be quick," he whispered, the gasoline dripping, matting his hair.

Restrained in the chair, she sat there, back to him, tied to a wooden chair as well.

Bombs sat there ticking, waiting.

Crying, the amaranth haired girl behind him reached out her fingers.

He found them, holding them tightly.

Closing his eyes, he imagined her soft smile, tracing it over and over again in his mind, locking it in his heart.

The match was about to be lit.

"Sakura," he called out quietly into the darkness.

This was their last moment together.

**Agent: Sakura Haruno**

**Status: **Terminated

**"I've got your back."**

* * *

Thank you very much for reading.

Please take time to review.

Comments are appreciated.


	2. Ino: Objectives

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Pairings: Naruto**X**Ino and Sasuke**X**Sakura

* * *

**TWO**

_It is April 27th._

_It is 7 A.M_

_Phase one is in progress._

* * *

**Mission: **Assassinate

**Target: **Sakura – last name unknown

**Rank: **S

His name card read Sasuke Uchiha. He worked for a company – a rich, powerful company. He was an assassin. It was his job, his duty. He asked no questions. He did as he was told. That's all. He killed without regret. He completed the mission no matter what.

**Sakura** – he clicked on her name, the information appearing on his computer.

Age: Unknown – early twenties

Gender: Female

Last Seen: Assassination of Kazekage

Current Location: Konoha

A picture came up on the screen. Malicious green eyes sparkled like gems inset on a doll with crème colored skin, unscathed even after the assassination of the head of an entire nation. Pink hair, colored like cotton candy added a strange innocence to her appearance, complementing her rosette lips, shimmering with blood.

**Accept** – he clicked the button. He had never declined a mission.

**Mission Progress: **Not Complete

**Additional Information: **You are not permitted to inform your partner of the details.

Mission: 43

Success Rate: 100%

It was unquestioned. Sasuke was good at what he did. He was the best.

"**Carry out the mission."**

* * *

She smiled. "Welcome to the neighborhood." She held up an apple pie, a beautiful blue cotton summer dress perfectly ironed. "I'm Ino Uchiha. I live just down the street." Her straight blonde locks shimmered in the sunlight casting an angelic glow on pale skin. Two icy blue eyes seemed to be filled with sincerity as she handed the dessert to her new neighbor.

**Cover: **Ino Uchiha

**Occupation: **Housewife

**Spouse: **Sasuke Uchiha

"Assassination?" Ino inquired, hanging up her partner's jacket.

"I'm not allowed to tell you anymore than that," Sasuke answered, pulling out his laptop.

Ino nodded. She understood. Sometimes, it just had to be that way. There were no further questions to be asked. "I made pasta," she informed him, setting the food upon the table. Placing her apron on the counter, folding it neatly, the girl began to eat.

"Hn," he answered. She knew what this meant. He would not eat tonight. The mission was on his mind. But he would let the food sit there until she was done with dinner. The girl knew he never ate it, but maybe one day he would. So she left it there.

**Cover: **Sasuke Uchiha

**Occupation: **Businessman

**Spouse: **Ino Uchiha

Nobody ever knew exactly what the head of the Uchiha household did. All they knew was that he was an important man. He always wore a suit to work and drove an expensive car. He was away on business trips often. Most times, his wife, a beautiful young woman would accompany him. He was young and handsome. His wife was just as charming. They were the perfect couple. Their lives were flawless. Nobody knew exactly what went on in the Uchiha household, but they didn't ask. They felt no need to. They were perfect.

**Ino: **How are you doing?

**Sakura: **I'm fine. How is your mission going?

**Ino: **It's alright. I haven't found my target yet, but I will soon.

**Sakura: **Me neither. But everything else is the same.

**Ino: **Stay safe. If you need me just give me a call. I'll be there.

**Sakura: **I will. But don't worry. I always have your back.

Sasuke stepped out of the shower. Ino tensed up a bit.

**Ino: **Alright, I have to go now. I'll call you tomorrow.

**Sakura: **If I don't pick up, don't leave a message.

He walked into the bedroom, hair still dripping with water.

**Ino: **I know. I love you too. Bye.

"Who was it?" he asked, nonchalant.

"My mother," Ino answered. She would always give him that answer. But somehow, he never stopped asking. It was almost as if he was always suspicious. She always called with her cell phone, so he never knew the number. But he did not care. He knew she was loyal to him. It was just how it had always been. "Sasuke," the azure eyed girl murmured, "I have a bad feeling about his mission. I really want you to be careful."

"Hn," he grunted, climbing next to her on the bed.

"Please, just promise me," Ino whispered, "Just promise me that you will be safe. Please, I need to hear it." Her hands gripped the sheets tightly, causing the fabric to be worn down a bit. Pleading eyes stared at her partner, waiting for a response.

"I will be safe," the obsidian eyed boy stated, "Just worry about yourself."

It was always that way. He would always tell her not to worry about him. Even once when his chest had been shot twice, he told her not to worry. The boy always told her to worry about herself. But even when she was in trouble, he would be there. He protected her no matter what. He had yelled at her for protecting him. She would still protect him though. She would always have his back. It would always be that way.

**"Carry out the mission."**

* * *

**Mission: **Investigate

**Target: **Naruto – last name unknown

**Rank: **S

Her name was Ino Yamanaka. Nobody knew her last name but her. She worked with Sasuke. She was an assassin. It was her job, her duty. She asked no questions. She did as he was told. That's all. She completed the mission no matter what. But regrets, sometimes they haunted her. That's what made her and Sasuke different. She felt guilt.

**Naruto** – she remembered being briefed, his name bold in typed letters.

It made him seem cold, dead. It made him seem like an object. He was not human.

Age: Unknown – early twenties

Gender: Male

Last Seen: Assassination of Kazekage

Current Location: Konoha

A picture was shown to her. He was blonde like her. He smiled. She couldn't help but smile. It was like summer. Lightning yellow hair was spiked around a grinning tan face, gang tattoos upon his otherwise untainted face created the illusion of whiskers, three on each cheek. Glimmering cerulean eyes like ocean waves laughed, his voice almost manifesting within her thoughts. She bit her lip.

**Accept** – she said yes. She had never declined a mission.

**Mission Progress: **Not Complete

**Additional Information: **You are not permitted to inform your partner of the details.

Mission: 43

Success Rate: 100%

It was unquestioned. Ino was good at what she did. She was the best.

She had memorized the face, the features. That was the picture she would see when she killed. It was too late for this one. To her, he was already dead. That boy would never smile again.

"**Carry out the mission."**

* * *

"Is the mission the most important thing to you?" Ino asked, helping him with his tie, hair perfectly curled. She stopped in her actions looking up to see his face. "If…if I were to die, would you save me? Or is the mission more important?"

He finished tying the article of silk around his neck, stepping away from her. "What would you want me to do?" he questioned, sliding into his tailored suit jacket.

**What the hell was she supposed to say?**

**1)** I want you to save me: We have worked together for so long. I need you. Is my life worth nothing to you? After all these missions, I had your back. Do we share nothing?

**2)** No, complete the mission: Carry out the mission. Orders are more important. People die all the time. You do not need me. You will move on.

Ino bit her lip. "I don't know."

"I don't know either," the assassin informed her. He kissed her on the cheek.

She didn't love him. The gesture meant nothing. He was cold. He was like winter.

"Come home soon," the girl whispered.

He walked out the door. "I will." The door shut behind him. He was gone.

**What the hell was she supposed to say?**

**1)** I want you to save me: I am afraid to die.

**2)** No, complete the mission: I am strong enough to face death.

He was always composed. But she was different.

**Why?**

**1)** Why am I afraid?

**2)** Why am I guilty?

**3)** Why would I drop everything to save him?

**4)** Why do I kill?

**5)** Why am I here?

**6)** Why can't I be like him?

**7)** Why?

He believed the mission was more important. He would let her die.

But if it were her…she would do anything [everything] to save him.

Just for him.

**"Even if I die."  
**

* * *

Thank you for reading.

Reviews, Alerts, and Favorites all appreciated.

:)**  
**


End file.
